


MC Buys Dinner

by epicfangirl01



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicfangirl01/pseuds/epicfangirl01
Summary: MC orders a “unique” human creation for dinner.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	MC Buys Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’m a hoe for Little Ceasar’s pretzel crust pizza, and it just came back, so here is some dumb bullshit. Okay bye!

7:39 PM- Human World Manor

Lucifer, walking into the kitchen where Beel is snacking: Beel, have you seen MC? It’s past 7:30, and dinner isn’t ready.

Beel: MC left. They were watching TV before running out of the door.

Lucifer, aura rising: Well, I suppose a punishment is in order-

MC, kicking the door for help: I’m back, and I bought pizza!

Beel, runs to the door and opens it: You had me at pizza.

MC, carrying 20 boxes of pizza, 5 boxes of cheese bread and a bag with Asmo’s salad: Thanks, Beel!

——————-

7:45 PM

Mammon, sitting in the living room for movie night: Finally! I’m starving. What kind of pizza did you get?

MC: It’s something you’ve never had before, something only humans would be chaotic enough to create.

Lucifer, opening the first box: MC, I swear, if you got pineapple pizza, I-

Lucifer, sighing and pinching his nose: MC, what the FUCK is this?

MC, grinning from ear to ear: It’s pizza! Pretzel crust pizza. It’s a pretzel with salt on the outside with liquid cheese sauce, cheese, and pepperoni. It sounds disgusting, but it’s the best thing that has ever been created.

Belphie: Okay, but WHY did you get 15 boxes of it???

Beel, drooling and grabbing 10 boxes for himself: That sounds fantastic.

Asmo: Yuck! Honey, just think of the grease and the sodium in those things. You’re going to have a heart attack. Thank Diavolo you got my salad.

Levi: Whatever. At least I still got my veggie pizza.

MC: Oh come on!!! You gotta try it. It’s to DIE for. Please~?

Satan, frowning: Fine… but just one.

Beel, eats 3 slices at once, tears in his eyes: MC, I wanna marry you.

Mammon: Tears, really? It can’t be that good. ………. Oh shit.

Belphie, curled up with 4 slices: Okay this is worth it.

Levi, angrily taking 2 slices: Hey, don’t take a box for yourself!

Satan, genuinely surprised: Hmm. Not bad. The cheese sauce and pepperoni work surprisingly well…

Lucifer: This is extremely unhealthy. ……You’re safe this time, but don’t expect another pass MC.

Asmo, sighs, taking the smallest slice: Have you all lost your minds? That will be awful for your pores! I’ll take a tiny one to make you happy, but that’s it. I have to keep up this regimen.

MC: Of course, King!

——————-

7:50 PM

MC, talking about the movie: Oh, come on! That plan won’t work at all!

Levi: I didn’t realize Mammon was in this movie.

Mammon: Oi! Are ya calling me dumb again?!?

Asmo: *grabs one more slice when no one is looking*


End file.
